User blog:Aranryanchampion/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF EQUESTRIA!! Twilight Sparkle vs. Smash Gamer!
THIS IS A RAP BATTLE STARRING TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND SMASH GAMER! IT WILL ARRIVE AT SOME POINT THIS WEEKEND! 'Lyrics' Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLE OF LAWL WIKI! TWILIGHT SPARKLE VS. SMASH GAMER!! BEGIN!! Twilight Sparkle: You should give up now, little guy! Rapping against an alicorn princess, don’t even try! Princess Celestia took me in a filly! After I owned the magic-school staff and made them feel chilly! My magical skills are phenomenal! While you are only decent at a losing terminal! Now I am the Princess of Friendship! You jealous, oh sorry, I guess I made you slip! I can, fly, use magic AND turn you on! While you constantly pull cargos all the way from Boston! Smash Gamer: Hey, baby! How's it going? This beat is non-stop! Hey, baby! Listen to my phrase! I can give you the sense of rhythm! OOOOH! Princess, so what, look at all the ducks I give! My SWAG doesn’t care about your status and just lets me live! Nor does Hasbro about this show! They turned you into an alicorn, just to sell more toys! You think you are so sexy, and while it is true! At the end of this day, you are still a Mary-sue! You know fully well that you cannot get rid of me, all right!! I mean, you sleep with a plushy of me every single night! Get down you high-horse girl and face reality! Life is not a fairy-ta… (Twilight Sparkle gives Smash Gamer a kiss) Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, we got a horse over here! Let me teach him the values of friendship! His presence turns mares insane, including me! But who can blame him, he is pretty “cutsey-wootsee”! I have a castle, a legion of friends and my own simulator! While you are an OC made in General Zoi’s Pony Creator! You set up a poll for a pony-waifu! Are you actually trying to ruin your laifu? It was a waste anyways, just look at the results! You attention-seeking behavior is a massive insult! You say I and Fluttershy am manipulative! You can barely make a single video on Youtube, without screwing your fanbase! Smash Gamer: Screwing over? That’s what she said! The same young mare that tries to get Flash Sentry laid! You made my day, when you slept on the pancake! Ponies don’t sleep on food for goodness’s sake! I treat my fanbase with respect and give those tips and tricks! Don’t believe me, just ask WageGannon6! You are Princess Celestia’s little chihuahua! While I am the king of Text and Read moveset genre! Let’s MELEE this BRAWL onto the Smash Tour! Then Wii and U can finish this fight on the N64! There can only be room for one of us! So kneel before me, my little pony princess! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, good luck with that!! THIS LAND BELONGS!! Smash Gamer: THIS LAND BELONGS!! Twilight Sparkle: THIS LAND BELONGS!! Smash Gamer: THIS LAND BELONGS!! Twilight Sparkle & Smash Gamer: THIS LAND BELONGS, TO YOU AND ME!! Twilight Sparkle: Well, mostly me. Smash Gamer: Seriously? Announcer: WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLE OF LAWL WIKI! Who won? Twilight Sparkle Smash Gamer 'Random Announcements' FIRST OF: Then I have a question for you all: Is it okay if the "Single Player-section" of Super ARC Bros. Brawl receives its own page, just like the rest of the sections? Please tell me what you think in the comments-section down below. If you are really positive for this, then I will make this page as early as tomorrow. If not not, then I'll wait until I get a more clear result. Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl